<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Break by ineedspellcheck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565429">Heart Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedspellcheck/pseuds/ineedspellcheck'>ineedspellcheck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My writing in Tumblr [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Male Lila Rossi, Misunderstandings, male! Lila Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedspellcheck/pseuds/ineedspellcheck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt<br/>https://virgil-is-a-cutie.tumblr.com/post/190359836540/marinette-with-a-little-almost-heart</p><p>Marinette with a little almost heart-shaped birthmark on her cheek or neck.</p><p>Now add Leo who outright thinks it’s a hickey or something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My writing in Tumblr [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo knows he would never stand a chance. That it was wish fulfilment that he and Marinette could be together. But for now, he is satisfied that they are friends, for real.</p><p>It wasn’t until Marinette walked in with that heart-shaped bruise near her neck, no bruise can form like that unless it is on purpose, that he felt like his heart broke into pieces. But she is happy, and he is fine with that. He just needs time.</p><p>“Hey, Leo, ready to do our revision?” Marinette looped her arm around his, pressing her chest against his arm. She has always been very touchy, but she has a significant other now. He should avoid her more.</p><p>“No need, I’m going to do it with Max. He said he is going to help me later.” he lied. Marinette frowns at him and pinches his arm. “Ow, what was that for?”</p><p>“You’re hiding something and Max already asked Kim to study together just now, so you’re lying again” Marinette pouted while crossing her arms.</p><p>She looks so cute, No! Leonardo Feliciano Rossi, get yourself together! She has a significant other now! Move on!</p><p>Leo shook his head and removed his arm gently away from Marinette “It’s nothing, just a lot going on for me right now.” It wasn’t a lie, his crush has a significant other now, in other words, he is crushed.</p><p>Marinette’s frown turns to surprise. “Oh, what happened?” she asked.</p><p>Please stop caring for me, I can’t handle this anymore. I know I’m just a pity project for you. A broken boy with a broken family and a need for attention. I don’t deserve happiness.</p><p>Leo looked away from her, he can’t bear to look at her. At that love bite, her lover has given her. “It’s nothing really, my crush just started to see someone else and my heart felt like it broke into a million pieces”</p><p>Marinette gasped “Oh, my, that’s going to hurt” she nodded in agreement. “Don’t be sad, Leo, I’m here for you.” She says as she places her hand on his arm.</p><p>“I know, you would” Leo smiled sadly, as they walked on their usual route. He should find another route. This usually gets to Marinette’s bakery first, then to his home. Today would be the last day he would have feelings for Marinette Dupain Cheng anyway.</p><p>As they stopped in front of the bakery, Marinette held Leo’s hand and lead him in the building. “Maman, Papa, look who I brought!”</p><p>“Leo!” Tom bear-hugged the boy, usually, he would pretend to choke and bear hug back when Tom releases him but since he is going to start to avoid them tomorrow, he just hugged Tom back. I’m going to miss this.</p><p>“Tom, put Leo down, you’re choking the poor boy.” Sabine smiled at Leo. Leo smiled back.</p><p>I can’t even remember seeing my mother. She always stressed every time I see her. The only thing that I remember is always the voice messages or notes from her.</p><p>“Are you staying for lunch?” Sabine asked him.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s staying for lunch, Mama” Marinette answered for him before he could say anything. “We’re going to study now” Marinette pulls Leo to her room.</p><p>Stop doing this to me, Marinette. I’m just a friend, no a project, to you.</p><p>“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do up there.” her dad joked.</p><p>“PAPA!” Marinette shouted, embarrassed.</p><p>“No worries, sir. We won’t be doing anything except homework.” Leo called out.</p><p>“Alright, have fun, I trust you two” Tom Dupain walks back to the kitchen.</p><p>As they started to do homework, Leo noticed that Marinette is moving closer towards him. Leo moves further away.</p><p>Marinette held his right hand, he moves it away.</p><p>“Leo, could you help me with this?” Marinette leaned in close to his personal space. Leo moved away quickly and showing her that he hasn’t done that question yet.</p><p>Marinette frowns at him and crosses her arms at him. “Okay, what’s going on?”</p><p>“What? Nothing’s going on” Leo grumbles out</p><p>“You’re avoiding me” Marinette pointed out. Leo kept his silence. Marinette continued “Why?”</p><p>“Who are they?” Leo asked he gripped his pencil tightly. Jealousy dripping in his voice. Eyes started to water. He can’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Who?” Confusion appeared on Marinette’s face.</p><p>Marinette, please don’t give me false hope. Just tell me so I can be on my way.</p><p>“The one that gave it to you. Who are they?” the pencil that Leo is holding is going to snap</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Marinette asked again, still confused at Leo’s actions</p><p>Leo slams the pencil down and looks away. “The love bite, Marinette!”</p><p>“The what now?” Marinette looks at him like he has grown two heads.</p><p>“This!” He turns Marinette to see a mirror and points at her mark.</p><p>Marinette looks at her reflection and sighed “Leo, this is a birthmark.” Marinette explained as she turning to face him.</p><p>“A birth, a birthmark?” Leo spluttered. All this drama for a birthmark? As if the author of this story watched one too many Asian Drama or something.</p><p>“Yeah, I always covered it with makeup, but my usual concealer just finished.” She shrugged. The realization then dawned on her. “Wait, Leo, are you- are you jealous? ”</p><p>“No!” He can feel the heat rising from his collar to his face. This is so embarrassing. He turned to look away so Marinette would not see his blush.</p><p>Marinette sighed as she facepalmed. “我的天啊, why am I in love with you?” She realised what came out of her mouth and slaps her mouth shut. “You heard nothing!”</p><p>His head turned back to Marinette so quickly, it is a surprise there’s no whiplash. “Really? You’re really in love with me?” Leo grinned. This is now the best day of his life.</p><p>“Well… The truth is, I was planning to confess to you today but you were so out of it with that heartbreak of yours that I don’t know what to do.” Marinette looked away, scratching her cheek and blushing deeply.</p><p>Leo turned her face, so they can see face to face. “Mari, May I kiss you?”</p><p>“What about your crush?” Mari nervously asked.</p><p>“That girl is you, Mari” Leo confessed.</p><p>They kissed, it was a chaste kiss but Leo feels fireworks bursting out of his lungs.</p><p>“Are we official now?” Leo asked as he leaned his forehead against Marinette’s</p><p>“Yes, Leo” Marinette giggled. “We are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a Tumblr too, this was initially from Tumblr anyway. Send me some prompts in my Tumblr inbox if you want to<br/>https://ineedspellcheck.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>